New Year's Eve 2018-19
The New Year's Eve 2018-19 '''celebrations for Jones and Nicholas took place in London. Planned events included a hotel and a party at the Natural History Museum. Unplanned events included gays. Events '''Hotel Jones and Nicholas had booked a room at the Lily Hotel in West Kensington. When they had booked it, they had put Jones as the guest with the name 'Harry Lääplääpläas'. They both imagined a situation where they would humiliate the member of staff by making them pronounce the name. When they arrived, this plan backfired massively. Nicholas realised her name was not on any of the documentation and she didn't have the credit card she'd paid on. The receptionist asked them their details and saw Jones' sobriquet. He pronounced the name surprisingly well, and Nicholas was forced to explain that is was a false name. They had immediately embarrassed themselves and they hadn't even received their keys yet. The hotel room they were given was not that great. It was quite small. The TV was very small and the walls looked as if they were falling apart. All over the room, and the entirety of the hotel to be honest, there were signs informing them of the potential danger of leaving belongings here, stressing that if anything happened to their belongings they 'may' try to help. As the duo were settling into their room, the fire alarm went off. They decided to go outside eventually, following a Scandivanian couple who also reacted to the alarm. They were then informed by reception that everything was fine. Gays Jones dragged Nicholas to a gay bar he occasionally visits because he likes the fact that the staff are hot and sometimes take their tops off. As Jones and Nicholas approached the door, a security man asked if they had been there before. Nicholas explained that she hadn't but Jones had. When the security man asked why she hadn't been before, Jones joked that it was because she was homophobic. Jones ordered drinks, partly because he might have owed Nicholas a drink but also because he wanted to be served by the hot men. They sat in a corner and chatted, entertaining the idea of what it would be like if Eric van Dorenkamp worked here. As the evening progressed, they were approached by a very attractive woman. She asked Jones if he was single, and then asked him if he would be interested in her friend. Jones and Nicholas saw who she was referring to, and Jones had one answer: no. They were then joined by a group of older gays. A son, his father (we think) and some other small guy who the pair couldn't figure was gay or not. They decided to spend the evening talking to us (primarily Nicholas), and may have fancied her more than Jones. The first word that Nicholas said in 2019 was ‘Niggers’ Songs that got stick in their heads: Oh ohh ohhhh - Pound the alarm Niki Minaj that annie Lennex song I tried to say goodbye and I choked Simple Minds - Dont you forget about me Side to side - Grande